


Soulmates

by DaisyKwan



Series: Wowkwan [2]
Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, Sehyoon and Byeongkwan are the same age, Soulmates, angst if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 05:59:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15790386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyKwan/pseuds/DaisyKwan
Summary: A Wowkwan soulmate AU where when you write on your skin it shows up on your soulmates.





	Soulmates

Having a soulmate who you can easily communicate with is a blessing. But being able to speak with them comes with rules. When you find out you can talk to your soulmate what's the first thing you do? Tell them your address? Tell them what town or city you live in? Well, sadly, that's against the rules. If you try to write down  _your_ address or your town or city it burns away. It's painful, so painful people die; it's a rare case but it happens. There are ways around it burning. But only when you're 18+.

Byeongkwan was a little boy about 6 or 7 when his soulmate first drew on himself. It was a very messily drawn flower but Byeongkwan was proud nonetheless and showed his mom and dad right after school. His parents told him his soulmate was probably a very pretty girl who was outgoing and funny. So, Byeongkwan spent all his childhood years talking to his soulmate whom he thought was a girl. I mean, that's what's the standard right? A boy and a girl.

 

It wasn't until Byeongkwan was in grade 9 did he find out his soulmate was male. He felt more comfortable with his soulmate being male, he didn't know why but he did. Maybe because now he could talk about things he couldn't really talk about with girls. When Byeongkwan told his parents they cried and sent him to his room. Byeongkwan went to his room and talked with his soulmate until they fell asleep.

 

Byeongkwan's teenage years were the worst. The random boners, the voice cracks, gaining and losing weight, and acne. But worst of all, his soulmate who he still didn't know the name of went through a heartbreak. He had gotten dumped by his girlfriend. Byeongkwan didn't mind a whole lot his soulmate dating other people cause most people do date other people for fun since they haven't met their soulmate yet. Byeongkwan got every love note or poem she wrote of his skin. It pained him; what if he couldn't love him like she can? What if he ended up falling in love with her? It is rare but it is possible. What if, what if, what if. So many what ifs. 

Byeongkwan went to his eldest friend Donghun about his worries. He confessed he was worried his soulmate would fall in love with her or was in love with her. That night he stayed at Donghun's and cried as Donghun held him. Donghun told him not to worry. The next morning Donghun made the two of them breakfast. Byeongkwan walked into the kitchen and engulfed Donghun into a big hug hiding his face in his chest much like a child does when they're sad or scared. Donghun hugged him back cradling the back of his head. "Byeongkwan, try not to talk to him today. Okay?" Donghun said pulling away running his fingers through his younger friends hair. Byeongkwan nodded.

"I don't think he'll take with me anyway. Lately, it's been me starting conversations,"

"You're his soulmate. He'll always find his way back to you, he'll always go back to you. Your souls are bonded, you guys are meant to me. It's fate, you're fated together,"

"But sometimes-"

"That's so rare Byeongkwan. That's like 1 in 2 billion. It is so rare." Byeongkwan sighed.

The rest of the day he didn't talk to his soulmate. And his soulmate didn't try to talk with him. They went months without speaking. Once in a while, Byeongkwan would write down a phone number or address to a shop on his hand. His soulmate would write 'have fun' underneath it sometimes, he would smile fondly at the writing and feel a pang in his chest. 

 

Byeongkwan was going off to college now. He still doesn't know his soulmates name. Byeongkwan takes out a pen from his pencil case I the middle of class and wrote _what's your name? Mines Kim Byeongkwan :)_ Byeongkwan stared at his arm waiting. 

 _Kim Sehyoon. Nice to meet you, my love._ Byeongkwan's heart fluttered at the nickname. Something about it made his problems melt away. More writing showed up on his arm.  _Do you go to college?_ Byeongkwan stared at it.

_I do go to college. I go to a college in Seo(ul) I go for performing arts. It's the best in Seo(ul). Wau?_

_Me too. Do you have any classes with Ms. Shin Lee?_

_I'm in her class right now actually_

_Me too. Where are you?_ Byeongkwan moved to his other arm running out of room on his left.

_I have my hair dyed a dirty blond, its wavy/messy today. I am sitting in the back in a black hoodie on the left side in the third last row_

_I am sitting in the last row on the right. I have black fluffy hair, I am wearing a white t with black jeans_

_Wow. Just like every other guy here_

_I think I see you. Shake your head or smth._ Byeongkwan looked at the message weirdly then shook his head and started fixing his hair. He got no other message on his arm and Ms. Shin Lee called a 5-minute break. The girl sitting beside Byeongkwan got up and walked to where her friends were. Byeongkwan pouted then heard someone sit beside him. He looked over and his soulmate sat in front of him.

They say when you see your soulmate you'll know they're your soulmate. They say it's like you lived your whole life seeing back and white and now you can see colour. He gasped and cried, Sehyoon chuckled and pulled him closer hugging him, crying as well. Byeongkwan pulled away and held Sehyoon's face Sehyoon grabbed Byeongkwan's face too and kissed his lips softly. "I found you," Byeongkwan whispered.

"Well, technically I found you,"

"Shut up and kiss me."

"Yes, my love," Byeongkwan melted hearing it come out of his mouth for the first time. Sehyoon kissed Byeongkwan once more and Byeongkwan balled his tiny hands into fists resting them on Sehyoon's shoulders. 

"Let's go on a date tomorrow,"

"Where would you like to go?"

"Let's go somewhere fancy,"

"Deal."

"Kim Sehyoon,"

"Yes, Kim Byeongkwan?"

"Never stop calling me love and never stop saying my name. I don't know how this soulmate thing works entirely so I don't know if there's a time you're supposed to say this but... I love you,"

"Never stop saying my name or any nickname you give me. I don't know either but this is us, this is how we do it. Not how everyone else does it. I love you too." 


End file.
